Graphite is used as electrode for producing carbon dioxide during electrolysis. The carbon dioxide in the electrolytic gas is within 1-2 v %, and the carbon dioxide concentration is very low. As an attractant for mosquitoes and insects, conventional carbon dioxide generator with graphite electrode could not produce carbon dioxide with sufficient concentration to effectively attract mosquitoes and insects.